Left Behind
by Bomani Akila Neteru
Summary: If he would just hold her hand one more time, she would be happy. If he would just smile one more time for her, maybe she could get through the day. But he was gone. Tammy/John Full Summary Inside Rated T for wiggle room, cussing, and possible breaking of your heart. Side story to 'Pierce My Silence'.
1. Chapter 1

(Summary: If he would just hold her hand one more time, she would be happy. If he would just smile one more time for her, maybe she could get through the day. But he was gone. No matter how fast she ran, no matter how many bullets she fired from her handgun, no matter how much pain she felt or caused, John was gone. And he wasn't coming back. But then, she met him again, in a world so very different from the one she had left behind. John/Tammy)

(So, I realize, since the main story FOCUSES on Bobbi/Ratchet, some things are left out. A few of my friends really do enjoy the personalities I've crafted for Bobbi's team. And, I'll admit, I love to explore the relationships of just about every character. So here's a threeshot focusing on John and Tammy, and filling in some holes of _what _exactly happened after Bobbi left, and holes in some of the chapters I've already got a plot line for. Of course, I'll update the main story FIRST before I go typin' on this one, so don't worry about spoilers. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Transformers is not my property and probably never will be.)

John was excited. He would finally get to finish that letter to his family and send it off! All thanks to Bobbi! He grinned, and then he could prepare that trip to that nice mountain top for the weekend of the week he was free. There, the redhead could finally propose to Tammy! Beaming, John practically skipped down the hall and to his room. Everything was just simply perfect. Soon, he would be talking with his family, and hopefully, with a new, beautiful fiancee! The Irishman nearly squealed with delight.

'But…' He sobered, 'What about Larry?' Evan, he knew, he couldn't do anything for. The black haired man was too stubborn to accept any help. But John knew his roommate probably had family… right? Or maybe he used to have family? Maybe John could invite him to stay with him over the week! The redhead brightened at the thought as he entered his room. In the meantime, he would try to find ways to get the other man to open up to him about his family! John grinned at his own genius thoughts.

Closing the door behind him, he hummed a happy tune as he passed by Larry- who was messing with a rubix cube whilst sitting on his bed- and sat at their shared little table to write. "What're you so damn happy about?" Larry mumbled in question as he spun the different levels of the cube around.

"Nothing." John grinned in response, "Just that I'm gonna get to see my family and propose to the most beautiful girl in the world!" He put the somewhat written on paper on the table and began to add to it, smiling at his handy work. His roommate snorted in disbelief, but John ignored him. He was always negative and depressing in a quiet, drawn back way.

By the time John had finished his letter, it was almost seven fifty. Larry stood, grunting, and mumbled something about exercising for a bit before bed and not being able to sleep. The redhead let him go without a fuss and slid his letter off to the side where it would be safe. Smiling widely, he stood, Bobbi's pencil in hand. He would need to return it to her now that he was done with it- what was that?

Something metallic and silver caught the light and shone brightly from where it hung from Larry's bag. Nosey as he always was, John came over and lightly picked it up. A USB drive. It was small, but from the look of it and the small writing on the side, it was one of the more expensive one's that could hold a lot of data. Of course, the first thing John thought of was Larry's family. Maybe this had pictures on it of them? Maybe he could learn more about the other man through this? Perhaps he'd finally talk to the redhead about them! Or at least _something!_ So, with that in mind, the nosey man began to boot up his laptop.

He was nearly buzzing with excitement as it flickered on, showing the desktop. He pushed the drive in and opened it.

The files on it where password protected. What else had he expected? Amused at himself, John quickly opened another file and began to work with command line. Though he was no computer whiz- in fact he sucked ass at computers in general- the one thing he _had _been taught and knew well enough, was command line. You told it something; it _did it._ Regardless of what it was. Wipe the memory of the computer? Sure!

You could really fuck shit up with command line.

Quickly, he cracked down on the password, easily snapping into the USB drive with his new weapon. John sucked at programming and general hacking, but he was a genius when it came to this. For him, the little black box on his screen with white typed letters was straight forward and easy. The password had been tough, he would admit, but he managed to get in after close to fifteen minutes. Pleased, John grinned and brought up the files in the USB drive. Now he was getting somewhere! Larry was _going _to be his friend and more open, he was sure of it! All he had to do was get some insight!

As he scrolled through the files, his smile fell from his face almost painfully. What… was this? Schematics for weapons- which they weren't supposed to have- pictures of the base, passwords, a list of weaknesses and strengths…

This… wasn't information Larry was supposed to have.

John felt sick to his stomach. What was his roommate doing with this kind of information? On a USB drive that could be easily hidden due to small size. Password encrypted, no less! Trembling, wanting to hurl at the thoughts whirling in his head, the redhead stood shakily and stumbled from the laptop on the table.

Was Larry a spy? A traitor? Why? What reason did he have? Wait! Wait! Relief coursed through John. Maybe he didn't WANT to do this! Maybe he was being forced! That would explain why he didn't want to talk about his family! Maybe the damn assholes forcing him to do this were holding his family hostage!

The door opened and Larry walked in, yawning widely. He froze when he saw the laptop on, and very familiar documents opened up on it. There was silence, "Larry, would you mind explaining this to me?" John asked slowly, calmly. Of course, there was the possibility that Larry wasn't a spy at all. Maybe he was keeping this information to give to Lennox and then was going to explain how they could improve security or something. John would let him tell him. John would understand. He wouldn't judge. He wanted Larry to be his friend, and he would do his best to help him and get him out of any trouble he was in.

"What… are you doing?" Larry's voice was dark and low,

"What. Is. This?" John wasn't going to let it go.

"Why are you…" He chuckled softly, "Look, it's nothin', okay? I'm just interested in-"

"Bullshit. Come on Larry, what's going on? Is it for Lennox so he can improve security? Or something else?" The redhead demanded, he knew better. They both did. Larry wasn't as intellectually inclined as Evan. He wasn't as fascinated with mere schematics and information that he could soak up like a sponge like the blackette.

Larry laughed harshly, "You… just don't know when to quit… do you…?" he began moving around John, but the redhead turned so he continuously faced him, "No, its not for Lennox." The man muttered darkly; the Irishman watched him move fluidly around the room. What he didn't know was Larry was slowly moving for his gun, and already coming up with a cover story for John sudden and unexpected death.

"You're… a _spy_?" John's voice faltered, he was hoping it was just security improvement,

"No, gee, you think?" Larry's voice was sarcastic, "Yes, John, I am a spy." He spoke casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

"But… for who? And WHY?" The redhead stepped closer to him, desperate for answers,

"Does it matter? Their your enemies." The spy hummed.

"Dammit! Don't act so at ease with this! Are they holding your family hostage to get you to do this?! Come on, we can take this to Lennox and straighten this out. You don't have to do this anymore, okay? We can free you and your family! Everything will be okay!" John sped out, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder.

It started as low chuckling, then it raised to a bellowing laugh that shook Larry's entire frame. Confused, John watched him, not moving. "YOU IDIOT!" The laughing stopped abruptly and the spy slapped his hand from his shoulder, "I chose this! I have no family! I killed them!" Larry grinned psychotically and ripped his handgun out, point it at John, but the redhead was faster.

Out of instinct born from years on the battlefield and doing drills, and training, the Irishman flipped the mechanical pencil so that it was in a stabbing position, and promptly stabbed Larry in the shoulder, driving it as deep as he could- which was about halfway if not more. The spy screamed in anguish.

John could only try to grab the other man and wrestle with him as he was driven towards the door. Larry had a scary look in his eye as he wildly shoved against John, determined to shove him back. The redhead held on- until the spy _threw_ him through the door and away from him. The Irishman stumbled in the middle of the very empty hall, trying to regain his balance. Weaponless, defenseless, he had just raised his head when the shot rang out.

Flesh against wall, John slammed against the hallway's wall behind him and slid down limply, gasping raggedly, bloody dripping from his chest wound. Pain raged through his body like a flower blooming steadily, yet quickly. Larry stepped up to stand over him, pistol pointed at his head dangerously.

"Stupid kid… shoulda minded your own business… going through someone else's stuff brings _trouble._ Too bad you won't learn from your mistake." Larry hissed down at his ex-teammate angrily.

"Trai… tor…" It was taking all of John's energy to speak as he weakly raised a hand to try and stem the blood flow from his chest. But he knew better. It would only prolong the inevitable. Clearly, it had pierced something important, because he could feel his internals fluttering weakly like a dying bird, struggling to keep flight. The redhead choked, something wet and metallic forcing its way up his throat.

Coughing harshly right after speaking, bright red blood splattered over his lips, chin and chest. Like a beautiful painting.

Really?" Larry scoffed with a laugh, "I was _never _on your side. How long did you all believe me? Six, seven years? Maybe more? And I'll get away with so much more." He hissed, leaning in, "Because they'll believe the enemy snuck in and killed you. _They'll believe me, like they always have._" The man grinned, an insane glint in his eyes.

John could see Bobbi standing at the mouth of the hallway out of the corner of his eye. Larry had not noticed her yet. She was frozen in fear and shock, trembling, helmet tipped back and eyes locked on his form. He could see the rage brewing there, like a dark storm. Larry needed to be stopped. He was going to hurt more people. He might even hurt Tammy. With a desperate surge of energy, John tilted his head so it fell to the side and looked right at Bobbi. Her eyes widened and silently begged him not to move, to save his strength so he would be alright. But they both knew he wouldn't recover from this.

"Get… 'im… Bobs… Don'... let… 'im… fool… them…" The Irishman wheezed painfully, darkly, "Pro… mise… me…" John clenched his teeth to withhold more blood, but it only seeped through, between his teeth, leaking out. Larry was confused for a moment, then turned to look where John was looking.

"_Shit_. Well, looks like there'll be _two _victims, hm?" he raised the gun, but he was a moment too slow. John watched through the thick haze of death as Bobbi shot forward, crouching down to move faster, the bullet fired from Larry's gun missing her by mere centimeters. She was pissed. Rage was fueling her every movement, making her faster and stronger than normal, adrenaline pumping throughout her body.

She rocket punched Larry upwards in the jaw, then smacked his gun out of his hand. The redhead blearily watched the gun skitter across the floor like some frightened mouse. Bobbi would hold her promise. She was a good person. John barely heard the two ex-teammates run off in a fast paced chase.

He did, however, hear his beloved screaming his name, heard her hitting her knees, and felt her gently pulling his head up into her lap in a tender embrace. The Irishman fought for a moment, and managed to lock green eyes with her beautiful blue ones. So pure… so gorgeous… Why were their tears? Oh, please don't cry, he mentally begged, please don't. Tear drops plopped against his skin gently, like raindrops.

Weakly, painfully, he raised a hand and laid it against her cheek, she grabbed it with one of her own, "John… John, _please_…" Tammy whimpered, agony in her stunning voice. He sighed through his nose tiredly. She had such a beautiful voice.

"Lo...ve… you… si...ng… for… me…? The… lull...aby…" The Irishman begged, out of breath,

"Of course… anything… anything for you…" Tammy kisses his forehead, beginning in a soft, broken hum.

The song she sang was one her mother had written and sang to her when she was but a babe,

"O'er the mountains,

And beyond the hills,

There is a palace,

For you and me,

Past the oceans,

And through the trees,

There is a palace,

For you and me,

Its waited ages,

Through water and fire,

This palace has stood,

Through space and time,

Within its walls,

A refuge awaits,

For you and me,

This palace has stood,

Please rest your head,

The danger has gone,

Your weariness ends,

Because of the palace,

Enter your dreams,

With ease and delight,

This palace has waited,

For you and me,

The moon will guide you,

To sleep tonight,

This palace will guard you,

Until the sunrise."

The last word broke as it left her lips, she took a deep shuddering breath to try and steady herself. "John…?" Tammy whimpered in question. No answer. The man's body was still, his eyes closed, a warm, silly grin plastered across his face. Like in life, as so in death. A warbling, agonized cry ripped itself from the very depths of her lungs, and out of her lips, tears pouring in full force. Gone. He was gone. No longer would he smile at her. No longer would he hold her hand and tell her to be happy because he was there and would make everything better. No more of his warmth.

The only way John could make this better was if he came back. Loud sobs racked Tammy's body as she hunched over him.

"Oh my God… Tam! John!" Evan skidded around the corner and bolted towards them, "What the hell-" He froze when he laid eyes on them fully, "Oh no… no no no… Tams… what's going on…?" The blackette sounded hopeless to the blonde's ears. His glasses nearly falling off his nose, his hair disheveled. His knees shook and he slowly knelt down at her side. Evan wasn't a touchy person. He didn't exactly enjoy hugs or affection. But he gently, tenderly wrapped an arm around Tammy's shoulders. Knowing she was hurting and probably needed it. The blonde cradled John's head, and cried against the larger man at her side.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice snapped, and Evan looked up. There stood Ratchet and a few other blue eyed men, looking confused. Evan didn't bother to remember all of their names. But he knew this was a very small group compared to how many there were on base. Tammy's screaming and wailing like a banshee must have brought them. "John… he's… I don't know what happened… Bobbi, she was here, so was Larry… but…" Evan made a desperate gesture with his free hand. His words brought on a fresh wave of tears and pain for Tammy, who wailed her anguish to the air around her.

"First Aid! Get them to the med bay!" Ratchet barked, and the blue eyed men darted around a corner as a group, as if called away by something else, the doctor on their heels. A red haired man stepped up, a face mask over his lower face, his eyes covered with a red visor sort of sunglasses, like Jazz's. "Hello there…" He greeted softly, kneeling gently, "Miss…? I know it hurts… but you need to let go of him now, okay? I'll get you all to the med bay." Tammy shook her head back and forth at his words, whimpering and sobbing, clutching John's body closer to herself, as if to protect him from everything.

Evan gently wrapped his arms around her, "Its okay… he's here to help… you can let go…" The blonde wailed and fought against him, but she was tired from crying, and was easily removed. The blackette held her back gently as First Aid scooped up the corpse gently, and started for the med bay. The humans followed, Tammy continuously trying to rip herself free of Evan's embrace and trying to get to John. But, finally, she went limp and simply allowed herself to be dragged along like a rag doll.

It scared Evan. The way her eyes lost their life and dulled, the way she stopped fighting, and how even her skin seemed to gray. She just… gave up.

When they laid John down on a medical bed near the back, Tammy flew to his side, sat down, and refused to leave. Evan sat down wearily on a bed near by, but didn't go closer. Who knew what the blonde would do in her state? She could very well try to take his face off. So, not risking it, he sat and calmly kept watch.

Tammy never once left John's side.

(I feel so goddamn evil. HOW COULD I DO THAT TO THEM?! Oh but I can... It needed to happen.

Anyway, the song is mine. I made it. I wrote it. I put music to it. Its a family lullaby called 'A Palace For You And Me'. And if anyone tries to steal my beloved work that took me nearly 6 hours to put together, I'll cut a bitch. *Cheerfully, then coughs* Anyway, I'm sorry.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE HEARTS I'VE GROUND INTO DUST!

I'm also sorry that I splooched and had to edit this. I made a mistake that shall be left unsaid.)


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when Tammy missed John. And then times when she absolutely _hated _his guts. Screaming out cuss words, the blonde gripped the hospital bed tightly with clawed hands and struggled to breathe, deciding at that moment that she was going to bring the red head back simply so she could kill him herself.

"Push!" Tammy wanted to murder the doctor. String him up by his toes and burn him alive. He sounded like a broken record, repeatedly telling her to 'push' and 'breathe'. Clenching her teeth, she braced herself, and gave it her all. With the last of her strength, she was able to release the child from her womb, and into the world around her.

There was silence; and a fear unlike any other crept upon Tammy. Wasn't there supposed to be cries from the newborn?

"The baby isn't breathing! Get me-" The voice faded from her ears. not breathing? No… no, no, no, that wasn't supposed to happen! Things were going so well!

"My baby! Let me have my baby!" The blonde's desperate screams were ignored as the still, tiny body was passed off, and taken from the room.

No one could have matched Tammy's wail of despair and pain. It continued, along with her weak flailing, until the doctors sedated her.

The feeling of coming from deep sleep after being drugged is one that Tammy is not fond of. Its disorienting. Frightening. Worse is it still when the memories come back. A strangled sob made its way out of the blonde's throat as she struggled to sit up. A pair of gentle, female hands helped her to accomplish her task; and while Tammy was grateful, the woman's voice was lost to her. She simply couldn't listen to her.

Her baby. Where was her baby? They had taken her baby!

Fearful green eyes darted around the room. Was… was her baby…? No, there she was. Laying in a crib next to Tammy's medical bed. For a moment, terror pierced at the ex-soldier's heart. Until the gentle rise and fall of the child's back eased it, and she was able to calm herself. The pink of the clothing on the babe, and the shape of her head and body told Tammy that she had given birth of a baby girl.

"A daughter… I have a daughter…" Wonder and awe echoed through her words. She had given life. _She _had made this.

"That's right. A little girl." A soft voice at her right agreed. Though Tammy could not look away from her child, she knew the voice belonged to Kira, John's mother. Feeling reassured at the familiar voice, the blonde reached out and gently picked her newborn up, carefully cradling the babe to her chest with a tender love only known to mothers.

"What will you name her?" Kira's words made Tammy struggle not to cry. A name… she and John had once spoken of names for children should they ever have any. He would be so happy to know that they had a little girl now. He would have loved her and been so protective… she drew in a deep breath to force the pain down so she could answer the older woman at her side. Now wasn't the time.

"Daniella." It came so easily. A name Tammy knew John would have approved of.

"What a wonderful name… I'll let the doctor know." A rustling reached the blonde's ears, and she heard Kira leave the room. Still, the blonde could not tear her eyes from the tiny life held in her arms. Her little girl.

Her Daniella.

The name was a female version of 'Daniel'. And if Tammy remembered correctly from the one or two Bible lessons she had had when she was younger, that was the name of the boy who had miraculously survived being thrown to lions. A miracle. Just like her daughter.

Tammy waited, cradling her child to her. She waited for Kira to return. It didn't take long for her to do so. Blue eyes tracked the older woman as she came into the room and headed back over to the seat at the ex-soldier's side.

Kira was in her fifties, but age had been kind to her. Life lines crinkled at the side's of her bright brown eyes, and her soft mouth, speaking of a good life filled with mirth. Silvery hair that had once been fiery red fell down her back in graceful waves. Even in old age, Kira held a beauty not often matched by those around her.

Brown eyes met blue as the older woman sat down in the chair next to Tams. "What happened?" Now coming to terms with the fact that she was now a mother, the blonde took note of her raw, scratchy throat, and her rough voice. If she had to make a bet, she'd say that the screaming from earlier was to blame for it.

"There were… some complications." Kira murmured, eyes trailing to the baby tucked away against Tammy's shoulder and breast, sleeping peacefully.

"Complications?"

"Daniella was almost a stillborn, Tammy." Tired, sad eyes focused on the blonde, who could feel her blood running cold and the air being snatched from her lungs, "The doctor's were, thankfully, able to bring her back." The words seemed distant to the ex-soldier as she clutched at the baby in her arms. Not tight enough to hurt the infant, but enough to be reassured that she was still there and alive.

She had only known her child for close to ten minutes, but already couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Daniella was precious to her.

"We'll be heading home tomorrow. They say that other than the scare little Danny gave us, your both healthy and ready to leave." Kira gently squeezed Tammy's shoulder, the one opposite of the tiny child. The blonde nodded, and could distantly hear the older woman leaving. But the object of most of her attention rested in her arms.

Swallowing thickly, Tammy tried to calm herself, holding Daniella close to her. She considered the past nine or so months as she trailed a hand over the head full of red fuzz on her shoulder. The blonde was eternally grateful to Kira and her husband, Eric. When Tams had left the military, her parents had wanted nothing to do with her since she was 'a knocked up whore' in their eyes. No, Tammy wasn't like that.

John had been her one and only.

Still, she had had no place to go. Out of the blue, Kira and appeared, insisting she leave the hotel she was staying in, and come live with her and Eric. The man that was John's father had threatened to pick her up and _carry _her back to their home should she try and ague. Tammy couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

And now, here she was, at the end of it all with a fragile life to care for as a reward for her struggles. The blonde kissed the top of the small head on her shoulder. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Daniella yawned, and opened her eyes; fixing those baby blues on her mama. The exact same blues that John had had.

"Hey…" Tammy couldn't help the tears that sprung up, or how husky her whisper had become as she became choked up. Danny was the spitting image of John.

He would have puffed out like a proud daddy bird and strutted like a damn peacock. The thought made choked laughter leave her.

Danny made an adorable mumbling noise, and reached out with one chubby hand, placing it against her mother's lips and doing a patting motion. Tammy reached up, curled one hand around her daughter's, and kissed the tiny appendage tenderly. The small redhead giggled at that, her face lighting up in a wide smile.

The blonde laughed with her. Yes, it had been worth it. All the struggling, all the fighting, all the screaming... every last drop had been worth it.

Because in the end, she had her own miracle. Perfect in every way.

Her little Danny.

(We're almost done with this one folks! Just one more chapter and then- woosh! Done!

So, here I lay, in bed with my laptop; and sicker then a dog with food poisoning from that stupid restaurant. And what do I do? Write, of course.

Poor Tammy, I put here through so much. But I always make sure to reward the characters I'm mean to.

Review with your thoughts, please!)


	3. Meeting Again

Old age hadn't been kind to Tammy. Her broken heart had weighed her down heavily. So, at seventy something years of age, she found herself laying on her death bed. Her heart was simply… giving out. It no longer wanted to do its job. Rest called to it in such a beautiful voice, like a siren with the perfect song.

The bed she laid upon was soft, and the blankets laid over her were warm. Despite this, death's chill began to creep up through her bones. Hazy, half-blind eyes found comfort in the flickering flames of the fireplace as it cast shadows onto her short silvery hair.

"Mom…? Its me..." The soft voice of her daughter swept over her ears like a comforting breath of spring air. Pale eyes turned in her direction, taking in- despite her bad vision- what she knew to be very long, curly red hair, and a pair of the sweetest blue eyes anyone had ever laid eyes upon.

Tammy smiled softly, a tender love kindling to life in her chest. She stretched out one old, weathered hand to her one and only treasure. The smile brightened further when a much younger, smoother hand slid into her's gently.

"How do you feel?" Daniella's voice was like a gentle wind. Shy and soft. But Tams knew that it could grow to a mighty roar that would drown out all others. She, herself, had witnessed it, and knew it to be terrifying when unleashed.

"Tired. It won't be long now." Tam winced at her own crackly, exhausted voice. No, it wouldn't be long at all. She could already see death's shadow in the doorway. Soon, very soon, she would be meeting her maker. Maybe she would see John again? The thought brought hope back to her, filling her lungs with air that tasted somehow sweeter than before.

Was it wrong to look forward to the end of this long road?

Something wet splashed against the skin of her arm, and the hand in her own trembled. Though silent, Daniella had begun to cry. "Oh baby…" The whisper was soft, gentle, "It'll be alright. You're gonna go out, and do wonderful things." she could barely make out the motion of her beautiful Danny bobbing her head.

Danny, who had grown into such a stunning woman. The little baby she had once held in her arms, was ready to traverse the world now and find her place. Had it really been so many years ago? It felt like yesterday to her.

Tammy could remember when she and John and joined the military. It felt like ages ago. So long ago, she had laughed and joked and played poker with her beloved, and two of the dearest friends she had ever had. Bobbi, Evan… what were they up to now? Had they found happiness? Love? Perhaps, if she had stayed, she would know.

Ah well, it was far too late now.

"Mom… don't go…"

"Shhhh, baby… it'll be okay." A wrinkled, heavy hand shakily patted her own.

That night, the once blonde woman took her finally breaths, and passed through death's threshold. And only one cried for her passing, for the others who would cry were either no longer with this world, or hadn't heard of this event yet.

For the longest time, Tammy felt as if she were floating in nothingness. It was warm, and yet cold. Dark, and yet light. Death, and yet life. Everything, and yet nothing. All at once.

Then, she blinked, and found herself standing upon a field of pure white. Silence greeted her ears, and there was nothing as far as the eye could see. Where was she? Tammy couldn't even begin to fathom the answer to her question.

Unwilling to stand by and simply let everything pass around her, Tams began to walk. She felt younger than she had in years. For the first time in forever, her heart felt light. Her spirit, free. And the pain? Gone. As if it had never been.

The ex-soldier pondered upon this strange turn of events. It was no question that she was dead. Very, very dead. Why else would she be in this strange place?

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, she stopped. She didn't feel tired, nor did she feel hungry, or thirsty. Instead, she simply felt the _need _to stop. Like the need for air. Tammy didn't feel like she had to question it. Her gut was in agreement with it, and that was all she needed to know as far as she was concerned.

So she waited.

And waited.

And when she felt she could wait no longer; a figure appeared on the landscape, walking in an unhurried fashion towards her. Interested, she watched it grow ever nearer. Tears pricked at her eyes, as the figure came close enough to be recognized.

John. John was walking towards her. As young, handsome, and strong as ever.

Filled with joy, Tammy sprinted for him. Sobs choked her, and spilled from her mouth as she pushed herself faster. Get to him- she had to get to him!

And then he was before her. Without hesitation or question, she leaped, and body tackled him. Together, they fell to the ground, him laughing, her crying. How long had it been since she had heard his voice? How long had it been since she had heard him laugh?

Too long. It had been far too long.

"JOHN!" The wail was muffled into his chest. Smiling softly, understandingly, the red head rubbed her back gently in comfort.

"Yeah, it's me Tams. Come on now, you really shouldn't be crying. Its me, after all, not some big scary monster!" His joking made her sniffle back her tears, choke a bit and start to calm. He was here. He was really, really here.

"What's the difference?" Tammy was finally able to jib back at him. John burst out in laughter, his shoulders shaking.

She joined in.

When they had calmed, John got to his feet, helping her up as well. The smile on his face never left. "Welcome to the afterlife, hun."

"This is it then?"

"Well, not exactly. This is the 'waiting point', I suppose you could say." Tammy nodded a little at his words. Without another sound, he smiled wider, and began to pull her along. She followed without any resistance.

"What…?" A gasp of wonder left her. Around them, cherry blossoms began to fall from seemingly nowhere.

"Your happiness affects this place." John sounded bright, overjoyed.

"This is… my happiness?" Her free hand stretched out to catch a few petals of the pink flower that continued to drift down,

"That's right."

"Where… is God?" Deciding to ask another question, Tammy dropped her free hand and looked around, still holding on to John. It would be a long time before she let him go.

"Can't you see? He's all around us! This _is _God." The redhead gestured around him with one hand.

"No… I don't see anything." Her tone was mystified.

"Don't worry. After a while, you'll see Him easy. And hear him clearly. We do have forever, after all." John's laugh was lighthearted.

"Yeah… forever." Tams smiled and tucked herself into his side as she followed.

Forever with John? She could handle that.

Together, the two disappeared back into the landscape.

(Well, that's the end folks. Now, I close the book on Tammy and John.

With my conscience cleared, I turn back to the main story; Pierce My Silence, and begin anew.

Please leave a review with your thoughts! You all inspire me to write more!)


End file.
